Stephen Meets John Leguizamo (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freak Out Ever episode "Stephen Meets John Leguizamo" from special, which aired on February 7, 2011. ---- *'Jack: '''Hey, I'm backstage with John Leguizamo's new show, called "Ghetto Klown." And, he invited us backstage, because uh, he heard about, Stephen seeing his parody and, apparently, he didn't think it was Stephen wasn't too happy with it so this is way I'm making up. *'Cameraman: '(In the office) What's situation in there why was wh... *'John Leguizamo: 'I just wanted get photos for that, I don't have a lot of photos... really I want to show her cause she's a beautiful woman. And I want to show up in the best have come me photos that, maybe when I take out of like decades ago. *'Cameraman: 'It seems like she's... (Aaron knocking the door) *'John Leguizamo: 'Oh, okay. Uh, who's there? *'Aaron: 'Hey, John, I'm here, uh, I got new with the uh, the freak out kids. *'John Leguizamo: 'Oh, yeah, come on in man, come in. Bring them in. *'Cameraman: 'This is, will pick up afterwards though. *'John Leguizamo: 'Hey, what's up, fellas, how are you? *'Jack: 'Hey. *'John Leguizamo: 'Glad you came down. *'Jack: 'It's nice to meet you. (Shaking John's hands) *'John Leguizamo: 'How's a going? *'Jennifer: 'Hi, nice to meet you, you're show was great. *'John Leguizamo: 'Oh, thank you, thank you. *'Jennifer: 'That's really, really funny. *'David: 'That's fantastic. *'John Leguizamo: 'How's a going? *'Stephen: '4 out of 10. *'John Leguizamo: '4 out of 10, what? *'Stephen: 'On your show. *'John Leguizamo: 'Oh, you critic, too. (Chuckles) That's, okay. 4 out of 10 that's alike get that, all I have physically of the jokes of the voices. Can you do voices? *'Stephen: 'The ogre. No. I have my own I don't need somebody else's. He said they're asking me I don't... *'David: 'Just leave it over. *'Jennifer: 'It, it was, it was great. Don't listen to him. *'David: 'Okay, you're show is great. *'Jennifer: 'Yeah, and it was really funny. *'David: 'We loved it. *'John Leguizamo: 'I did talk to this again. *'David: 'Have a great time. *'Jennifer: 'We liked it. *'John Leguizamo: 'The pants ripped on the way I guess, huh? *'Stephen: 'No, they're fine. *'John Leguizamo: 'It's time to sit you up, son. And they that, what's your name? *'Jack: 'Jack. *'John Leguizamo: 'Jack? It's to meet you. *'Stephen: 'It was still loosing me up. *'John Leguizamo: 'Just get up a little bit. What's some way, guys, want some water so you want to little water? (touching Stephen) *'Stephen: 'Don't, touch me! *'John Leguizamo: 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy son. *'Stephen: 'Why people always you know? No, you saw me touching. *'Jennifer: 'You just be nice and he asked you like, if you want to some water. *'Stephen: 'No, he said, he wants some water touch. He didn't say want some water. *'John Leguizamo: 'Oh, I was trying. *'Stephen: 'He'd touch, too. *'David: 'Oh, please, come on. *'John Leguizamo: 'Yeah, some people we let bad people are very touchy feely. *'Stephen: 'Okay, well I'm not laughing I'm not touching and feely and I don't want to get filly on me. *'John Leguizamo: 'Billy? Or Filly? *'Stephen: 'Oh, my god, I s... *'John Leguizamo: 'No, just trying to me. I understand his action, he is an action. He doesn't talk like me. Know it's like... are you... *'Stephen: 'You don't talk like you I know I don't. I'm glad I don't. *'John Leguizamo: 'You like uh, it's cool so an action, you're from Virginia right, Aaron? *'Aaron: 'Oh, yeah from Virginia. *'John Leguizamo: '(chuckles) *'Stephen: 'They're just making fun. *'John Leguizamo: 'No, no dude that I'm not making fun everybody. (Touching Stephen again) *'Stephen: 'STOP!!!! Touching me! *'John Leguizamo: 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Oh, okay, easy, easy, son! *'Stephen: 'Just stop touching me! *'Jennifer: 'You need to coming out. *'John Leguizamo: 'Okay, now you have to go, buddy. *'Stephen: 'Yeah, I don't care. *'Jennifer: 'You know what? *'John Leguizamo: 'No, no, no. That'll... *'Stephen: 'Oh. No, you're such an honor. *'John Leguizamo: 'I'm not finding anymore, I'm sorry. *'Stephen: 'You such an honor. *'Jennifer: 'He just... *'John Leguizamo: 'Sorry, now you gotta go, buddy. *'Jennifer: 'Come back here? *'Stephen: 'Okay. *'Jennifer: 'I'm really, really sorry. (Shaking John's hands) *'David: 'Good show, man. *'Jennifer: 'Yeah, it was awesome. *'John Leguizamo: 'Sorry, man, I gotta be on to me to start. *'Stephen: 'Talk to the hand. *'Jennifer: 'Go, over on. *'John Leguizamo: 'That's my sister used to say talk to the hand. My sister used to say. *'Aaron: 'That guy, who really is creepy. *'Jack: '(Laughing, then stops recording his camera and goes away) *'John Leguizamo: 'Whoa, there's something over there, man. *'Cameraman: 'Close the door. *'John Leguizamo: 'Call security. Are you... the f***? *'Aaron: 'What did I do? *'John Leguizamo: 'Don't be the woman, man, don't call the security. *'Aaron: 'What am I supposed to do? *'John Leguizamo: 'You better then. *'Aaron: 'I mean, I don't wanna... *'John Leguizamo: 'That's crazy. *'Stephen: 'I'm not going. *'John Leguizamo: 'Go, get, d'oh, too, I'm, I gotta I gonna I can't get outta here, I got, I gotta s*** to do. *'Cameraman: 'What the hell? *'John Leguizamo: '''Boy. 'Cause I made a vacation out there you just gotta get the right mix. You know I made if you had a wrong mix that's what... it doesn't take a lot you know, maybe you should use it, you always have a, prozac and every solve for hand me. In the room before he comes in. Category:Transcripts Category:Special Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts